Of Rampages and Different Sides
by k4rLaLa
Summary: Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA  Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.  Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Of Rampages and Different Sides**

**Summary:** [Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA] Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **This story will probably be a little bit fast paced since I originally planned this out to be a oneshot and well, I just had to add scene after scene after scene. I guess it's because of the _**uber long**_ hiatus from writing. So, I'm saying sorry ahead if the pace of the story might not suit some of the readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or any of the Warblers. But don't we all love to, though?

**Chapter 1**

"Great. More deadlines." Kurt grumbled as he walked out of class. Kurt Hummel wasn't much pleased with his day already after getting a B+ on his History paper. As a plus, it ended with Professor Betty's tyranny on their Science project that was going to be due in a few days. Either this was normal in Dalton, or the teacher was just being a hag about it.

Taking out his Moleskin weekly planner, he scribbled on his already full daily entries. He got to hand it to Dalton, he never really had a weekly planner as full and as messy as this one back when he was still at McKinley. He added on a mental note that this was surely not going to be the last one. When he finally snapped his Moleskin planner close, he rammed into someone and dropped the books and stack of papers he was holding.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going!" He stuttered as he dropped down to the floor to start picking up his fallen things.

"No problem, Hummel." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the sound of his last name and as he looked up, he smiled at the person peering over him. "You don't strike me as someone who's on last name basis, _sir_."

Kurt chuckled as a hazel-eyed Blaine dropped to his knees the same way he did and helped him pick up the scattered papers, "It is the dapperness of me." Kurt simply laughed.

"Rough day?" The other teen asked, stealing a glance at the brunet as he continued picking up the fallen objects.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he set both his hands on his knees and looked squarely into Blaine's eyes, "Since when is a day never rough after class with Professor Betty?" Blaine simply chose to laugh at that and semi-shrugged, "True, true."

"That's why I didn't enroll in any of her classes." He added with a wink.

"Remind me to thank you for the heads up, by the way." Kurt added a touch of sarcasm at the tone of his voice as he smiled at the corner of his lips. Blaine laughed again as the two friends slowly rose from the floor, Blaine taking some of Kurt's things, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chuckled, "You got free period next right?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, planning to catch up on Prof. Betty's project. It's due this week." Blaine breathed in a nod, "Wanna do it over coffee before Warblers practice?" Kurt seemed taken back by the sudden invitation, especially since they had a little bit over just an hour, but nodded anyway. Who was he to refuse an invitation from _Blaine Anderson_, right?

"At the cafeteria? Sure." _I guess_, he added inwardly to himself, a smile creeping up to his face. As they start to leave for the cafeteria, Blaine's phone started ringing and he picks it up with a bright smile in his face, "Hey, Mom!"

Kurt grins as they continued walking down the hallway, turning on the next corner towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm. Yep, this weekend. Huh? Oh. What do you mean he-" The next thing Kurt heard from the lead soloist was a cuss that made Kurt tilt his head towards Blaine and asked facially what was wrong.

Blaine simply shook his head and silently apologizes as he handed Kurt his papers back and cut off from his phone conversation only to say, "I'll meet you at the cafeteria-", and then turned back to his phone, "_Is this some sort of joke?_"

Kurt worriedly stared at where Blaine was leaving. He silently headed to the cafeteria anyway.

* * *

Kurt was scribbling halfway through his report in his notebook when Blaine finally joined him on the table, as soon as Blaine flopped into the seat, Kurt looked up instantly, dropping his pen and pushing the Medium Drip coffee he bought for the other, "How did it go?"

Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose as he gave Kurt a silent 'thanks' for the coffee and added, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Kurt shook his head, taking no problems of it at all, "Don't worry about it. Everything alright?"

Blaine simply said one word: Dad. And it was as if that word never really associated with being "alright". Kurt "_ooh_"ed and nodded as he took a sip of his already lukewarm coffee and waited for the other teen to continue. "Mom has been looking forward for this weekend. She called to cancel since _he -_" Blaine added with utmost animosity, "-forgot all about it and booked a business trip instead."

Kurt swallowed a huge gulp of the Mocha he was halfway drinking and held up his hand, "Wait. Hold up. How can he _forget_ when you're Mom has been calling you, pestering you to drop whatever plans you made – _we_ made – nonstop? Surely she has showed the same enthusiasm at your home."

"Apparently, _he_ didn't get the message behind the excitement."

Kurt whistled in sympathy, "Joy kill."

"Tell me about it. Says he'll be making it up for next week. Though, I highly doubt it." He rolled his eyes in disbelief. Kurt smiled with a tinge of sadness and commiseration as he pursed his lips, "He'll pull through."

Blaine just smiled at that, but Kurt could see that there was that hint of sadness and disappointment on the features of his face. Either way, Blaine wanted to drop the awkward and grey moment, "So. Umm… do you need help with that?"

"S'okay… I got it covered." Kurt smiled at the corner of his lips and slowly turned back to scribbling.

"You know, you really study too hard."

"And _you_… study too less." Kurt retorted, eyebrows quirking. "That's right." Kurt realized something. The ocean-eyed teen dropped his pen again as he set both his arms on the table this time, looking squarely at Blaine, "How come I've never seen you study during free period?"

The Anderson simply shrugged, "I study in the middle of the night. When the whole school and dorm are quiet. Then, I can concentrate on my own." Kurt nodded, convinced at the point taken. "Uh-huh. I'm sorry my diva talks prevent you from concentrating on your homework then." This only made Blaine laugh, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't want to waste all my day time on books; I'd rather spend my time like this." Although Blaine didn't add "_with you" _in his line, he was tempted to do so and to try to not add awkwardness in it. But he failed.

"I'm amazed you never crack under pressure."

Blaine inwardly sighed in relief, glad Kurt didn't notice the sudden pause he trailed off in his last line. "Oh, but I do. Only seldom, though."

"I await to see the day you do." Kurt smirked.

Their conversation was cut off again when Blaine's phone rang, he saw MOM in his caller ID and his eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me, I think something's up again. I'll just meet you at Warblers practice… I think this'll take a while."

Kurt simply nodded as he ushered the other Warbler away supportively.

* * *

"Crap!"

Kurt scrambled to pile his books and papers, he had lost track of time and silently cursed at the scolding he was sure to get from Wes and Thad, plus the shaking of head and look of disappointment from David. He instantly bolted towards Warblers Hall. By now, he was already aware of the twists, turns and shortcuts around Dalton Academy.

As he skidded to a halt in front of the double doors of Warblers Hall, he took a deep breath and then bustled inside, "I'm sorry I'm late I-" What greeted his vision made his jaw drop.

Fallen furniture. Blaine. Thrashing around. Everyone looked disheveled on their feet.

"_Blaine! Get a hold of yourself_!" Kurt turned towards the voice coming from Wes. "_If he wants everything to be perfect, then he can __**fuckin'**__ get the hell out of our lives!_" Blaine was thrashing every single table he was in close proximity with, pushing away concerned Warblers who approached him.

"What the hell's going on?" Kurt gasped as he ran over to Nick, who had paled at the sight of Blaine's current insanity. The brunet shook when he spoke, "Blaine got off the phone with someone then just started getting really mad and then _this_ happens!"

The next thing Kurt knew, he was running on adrenaline. Once he discarded all his stuff on the couch, he ran towards the thrashing soloist. "_Blaine, stop!_" Yet the moment he connected with Blaine, the latter shoved him so hard that he went flying to the nearest wall and rammed with his back first, sliding down to the floor when his knees buckled out on him.

"Holy sh- _Kurt_!" Nick frantically ran towards his roommate as the Hummel choked and winced while struggling to get back up. "Crap! How the heck can we stop him? Wes is trying to cover this from the admin so we can't exactly call for the guidance councilor."

Kurt and Nick stared as the Warblers tried to pull Blaine together, hovering over him to try to settle him down and control his rampage.

"Well," Kurt coughed as he regained his breath, "we can't just let him thrash the whole room now, can't we?"

"My point's exactly." Nick retorted.

"I'll give it another shot." And then the countertenor went charging towards the crowd. He pushed his way through the Warblers, when he finally broke – _clawed_ – his way past them; he instantly grabbed Blaine in a tight hold.

"_Damn it, Blaine! Get a hold of yourself!_"

And as if Blaine was running on auto-pilot, he instinctively pushed anyone that got into his way. Kurt flew to the nearest coffee table, shattering the pot that was once on top of it before into a thousand shards.

"_Are out of your mind?_" Kurt heard David screaming, though he wasn't sure who he was referring to. "This hasn't happened for a while now." Even Thad was losing hope, and _he_ was the strong one amongst the council. Nick hastily pulled Kurt up, "Are you okay, man?"

Kurt's head was hammering and he could feel himself wheezing from the beating he got, pushing the pain of his screaming joints at the back of his mind, he went in for his third helping. He brushed Nick off as he went for Blaine again, firmer this time.

"_Blaine! Listen to me!_" Kurt called. "Hey! _He doesn't deserve this from you_!" He grabbed the Anderson by the elbow and made sure he had a death grip on. It was like playing tug-of-war with Blaine's immense strength. "_If you're gonna do this then you're just letting him get to you! Don't let him tell you __**who**__ you want to be and __**what**__ you want to do!_"

Kurt saw an opening and instantly dived on it, holding Blaine in a tight embrace and held on as hard as he could.

In the midst of clouded anger, Blaine didn't bother looking who his victims were. He clawed on this person's skin in an attempt to pull him away from him, alternating to slamming fist after fist on said person's back. The sensation of wanting to _hurt_… the sensation of wanting tothrow this person away and slam him to a nearby wall… to vent out all the bottled up anger that he wasn't able to before.

"Blaine, you're stronger than this." Nearby Warblers winced and flinched at what was going on. Blaine was red with fury, desperate to pull Kurt away, just as Kurt was desperate to hang on.

"You're so much stronger than this." Kurt tried to reach out to him again, his voice softer this time, moving his hand around Blaine's back while the other rested to the back of Blaine's head. And like that of an overheated whistling kettle that was slowly losing its hoot, anger slowly subsided. The tension was slowly dying and Kurt closed his eyes when he tightened his embrace around his best friend.

"Kurt?" Kurt smiled without pulling away, "Yeah." And then Kurt's heart tore when he heard Blaine's voice crack, "He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve my mother."

"Neither does he deserve you getting angry over him. He's a _jerk _and that'll be _his_ problem." He felt Blaine slump against him, "This is all my fault." Kurt replied almost immediately, "No, it certainly is not. You know it's not."

"He hit her. I _know_ he hit her."

Kurt tensed. This wasn't something they could discuss here in front of everyone right now. From over Blaine's shoulder, he looked at the Warblers' disheveled looks. Everyone losing their dapper looks, obviously. Looking at the three council members, he looked at them pleadingly and it was David who got the message first, nodding at them understandingly.

"Wes?" He turned towards the Asian, pulling Blaine away slightly, "May I ask that we be excused from today's practice?" He asked, out of formality.

Wes nodded as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "There won't be any for today, apparently." Without looking up, Blaine mumbled an apology. Wes shook his head and waves them off. For a moment there, Kurt thought Wes was going to throw his gavel at the nearest person or something, "Go on, get outta here. We'll clean up."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at the corner of his lips as he bent to pick his stuff from the couch and silently leaves the room with Blaine.

* * *

The awkward silence was the only thing bothering Kurt as they walked back to Blaine's dorm room, keeping a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder. The air was even tenser the moment they got inside and they set their belongings carelessly on the floor. Kurt waited for Blaine to speak; the other boy was blank all the time sitting on his bed. Kurt handed him a glass of water and sat beside him, waiting…

…and waiting… and waiting. Finally, Blaine broke off the silence, "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

Kurt nervously took a sip on his cup and just stared on the floor, not knowing which question to ask first. Instead, he settled for, "You'll talk when you want to. I'll be right here." Kurt saw that Blaine was a little hesitant at first, but he knew the black-haired teen wanted to talk. Blaine blankly stared at the cup and heaved out a big sigh.

"He's a jerk. Simple as that."

Kurt holds back a chuckle amidst his lips on the mouth of the cup, "Nice intro."

Blaine laughed half-heartedly, that was a good sign. Blaine slowly began, "He cancelled again for next week. Mom was fine with it, said she told him she was looking forward to it but it couldn't be helped. She said _he _suddenly got mad and started screaming at her. She was crying when she called." Blaine's eyes twitched and his eyebrows furrowed at the memory of his mother's distressed voice from the other line before. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know. I just know _he_ hit her. I just _know it_." Every single word Blaine uttered pained Kurt greatly. "I know she won't tell me. But… the way she was on the phone. God. I know _he _did something to her." Kurt noticed visibly on the way Blaine refused to call his father 'Dad' plus the animosity at the tone of his voice when Blaine stressed '_he_' all the time.

Blaine dropped his head on his hands and let them remained buried in his palms, "And then I called, forced it out of him on what he did. I had to make sure first that he was already heading to the airport, else he'd only hit Mom more if he wasn't. He had this mighty speech about doing his duty as the man in the family since I wasn't going to be –"

"Shit!" Kurt cursed, obviously offended, but Blaine just shrugged it off, "–told him that I was more of a man than he was since I don't result to physical violence. Told him that I wouldn't want to be a man if being a man meant being like him." Kurt nodded rapidly in agreement. "I told him _**fuck you**_ over the phone in front of _all_ the Warblers and I swear I have never seen Thad's eyes that wide before."

Both teens snorted in laughter which soon ended right away and Blaine continued, "Something in me… _snapped_.

It felt _good_ getting it all out. I felt like wanting to go crazy and lash out my pent up frustrations." Kurt nodded at that, he had moments like that too. A lot of them, actually. "Everything was… a blur." And then Blaine instantly looked at Kurt, "I didn't hurt you, did I? God, I remembered wanting to _hurt_ and _hurl_ something!" He nervously asked as Kurt shook his head with a smile, "Hey, even if you did… it wouldn't have been intentional." And as if on cue, Kurt felt a dizzy spell coming. His lie wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Thanks."

Kurt looked up and blinked in innocent confusion.

"For bringing me back to reality."

Kurt smirked and took a deep breath, "That's what I'm here for… bitch-slapping you back to reality."

Both teens looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughs that seemed to last longer than before… and that was a good thing. Kurt, soon, somehow felt his vision spinning, his breath slowly turning ragged, unbeknownst to Blaine.

The lead soloist heaved out a heavy sigh, "I want to see her."

"Then go home for the weekend. Doesn't mean you have to cancel out on your plans just because your dad can't join you. Just go out to the mall or something. As an alternative." The brunet suggested.

"I don't know… I don't think we can… after what happened."

"I think it's the _perfect_ reason after what happened." Kurt insisted with a confident diva smile, "Bond with her. Just you and her. Don't turn your back on her like how you dad did. It's nothing shopping and coffee can't fix." The countertenor smirked.

Blaine laughed at the mention of _shopping_. His mom would like that, much to his dismay, of course. And then he came into a conclusion, "I think I'll do that!" He said as he whipped out his phone and started dialing a number he had already memorized. Placing the phone to his ear, Kurt slowly got up and whispered, "I'll head to my room now. See you tomorrow."

"Wait." Blaine reached out to Kurt and pulled him back before the latter could even take a step. He pulled Kurt into a hug and presses his lips close to Kurt's ears, "Thanks. You're amazing." Blaine whispered. Kurt flushed crimson and dismissed his embarrassment with a fake laugh, "I know." He stuttered as he quickly grabbed his things and scurried out of the room, praying to whoever was up there that Blaine didn't notice the stupid look on his face.

* * *

Kurt had his head in his hands the moment he entered his dorm room. Nick looked up from what he was reading (World History, god forbid) as soon as he heard the door creak and instantly walked up to his roomie in distress and worry, "How is he?"

"A little bit shaken up. But he's fixing it with his Mom right now." Kurt reported as he casually took his scarf off and threw his things lazily at his side of the room, "Can't say the same way for his Dad though."

"Not something new, that's for sure." Nick snorted as he rolled his eyes, _no surprise there_, Nick added to himself. Kurt simply shrugged as he trudged towards his bed like a walking zombie and silently thanked to no one how he had a very supportive father who would do everything for him just of the sheer fact of unconditional parental love. He nearly stumbled over his thrown books on the ground when it suddenly dawned on him,

"_Shit!_ Betty's project!"

Kurt got out so fast that everything started spinning again; he almost stumbled back but instantly regained his composure and scurried towards the bathroom to make a quick change.

As he discarded his blazer away, Nick gasped. "Holy _shit_, Kurt!"

Kurt turned abruptly towards his roommate's sudden remark, "What?"

Nick unconsciously covered half of his parted mouth at the sight of what was on Kurt's back. He trembled slightly when he pointed towards the other brunet's back. Kurt strode over to the mirror that was on the wall beside their bathroom door and looked at the reflection of his back.

What greeted him made him wide-eyed like Nick.

…_to be continued_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Views? Leave a comment :) Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again in chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Rampages and Different Sides**

**Summary:** [Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA] Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews, everyone :) I got a lot of feedback about the cliffhanger I placed up at the end of Chapter 1… and well, let's just say that I really love doing cliffies. Especially bad ass ones. So, expect more of that coming. But seriously, I had this all planned out and written in a notebook already and I guess that's just how the story progresses. So, once again, I hope you'll bear with me. :) Thank you very much for taking your time in reading my fan fic. :) - K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or any of the Warblers. But don't we all love to, though?

**Chapter 2**

Nick awoke the next day with a jolt to find his roomie absent from his bed. You gotta hand it to Kurt; he really was an early-riser despite being injured and feverish.

_Shit!_ Nick cursed inwardly, everything that had happened last night coming back to him now.

_Kurt strode over to the mirror that was on the wall beside their bathroom door and looked at the reflection of his back. He gasped when he saw pink smudges in different areas on his white polo shirt. Kurt frantically, yet carefully, took off his polo, only to wince in pain as some of the fabric stuck to the areas of the pink shade._

_Nick ran over to him and helped him take his uniform out. He nearly vomited at the sight when he was finally able to peel off the last bit of cloth from Kurt's pale skin. And upon his skin were black and blue bruises together with the still-bleeding red finger scratches._

_Nick cussed as he closed his eyes tightly at the sight. Why hadn't he thought of bringing Kurt to the nurse first before helping with the clean up? He scolded himself for being so stupid!_

"_I'll go get the nurse." As Nick stood up to leave, Kurt grabbed him by the wrist. "No! Everyone will find out! Blaine – he… he can't know about this – he's… he's already preoccupied with things." Nick could see Kurt hyperventilating, wheezing with huge beads of sweat all over his pale face._

"_But Kurt, you –"_

"_I'm fine. I just… need the first aid kit. And some help, of course." Kurt smiled painfully._

"_Of course." Nick quickly ran towards the closet to get the first aid kit. Nick walked back towards Kurt who was now on the floor. In a state of panic, he struggled to open the kit so fast; the kit fell off from his hands, spilling the contents in the process. "Shit!" He cursed as Kurt chuckled from where he sat, "I'm sorry you had to put up with this, Nick."_

_Nick was obviously shaken but shook his head, "If anyone should be sorry, it should be Blaine. He __**pounded **__and __**clawed**__ on your back!"_

_Kurt looked up at him squarely from over his shoulder, "Don't even! Cut the guy some slack… he's been through a lot already." Nick sighed out loud and dabbed some antiseptic on his roommate's wounds, "I know… I know… it's just… it has been a while since… he's been like __**that**__."_

"_Really…" Kurt sounded tired and he wanted to sleep, but he wanted to know about what had happened to Blaine before too. "If I'm not mistaken… I think… I overheard… Thad exclaim something… something about… this not happening… for a while now?" Kurt gasped with every fragment of his sentence, feeling short of breath as if he was running in a marathon._

_Nick proceeded to dress them afterwards, "Yeah… last time he was like that… was-" Nick paused as he tilted his head upwards to try to remember the exact day Blaine had last went on a rampage, "-the day before we sang Teenage Dream in the senior commons!"_

_Kurt glanced a little bit at Nick, "What happened?"_

"_It was something with his father too, I'm sure." Nick said, "I don't want to gossip, so I don't really want to say what the others have been speculating and analyzing behind Blaine's back, he never told us what was wrong. We just saw him throw his phone to a wall the moment he ended a call with someone. Man, the phone shattered!"_

_Kurt allowed his thoughts to run freely, was it really that bad?_

"_Whoa! Kurt!" Nick reflexively pulled Kurt upright before the boy could fall face-first to the floor. Kurt's eyes widened for a while after realizing what had happened; he blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes. He wanted to know more! He had a project to finish too. "Jeez! Stop scaring the shit out of me, __**please**__!" Nick held him in place and only got a bobble head Hummel, struggling between consciousness and sleep._

"_Okay, off to bed with you. Betty or no Betty, you need to lie down since you're obviously coming down with something… and it's my duty as your roomie to take care of you." Nick scolded like a mother hen as he threw Kurt's arm around his shoulder and grabbed him from the other side, lifting up the other brunet and dragging him over to the bed._

_Kurt groaned, no strength to protest, much less to __**fight back**__. "Betty… project…" Nick rolled his eyes and almost threw Kurt to the bed to shut him up – __**almost**__._

_Taking a plain pajama shirt out of his own closet, Nick dressed the semi-conscious teen and Kurt grunted about it being "unfashionable sleepwear". One of Nick's eyebrow quirked as he held back the urge to playfully smack the Hummel in the head, "Your pajamas aren't exactly the loose types, God knows why, so you'll have to make do with mine." Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Nick instantly glared daggers towards him, "And shut up."_

_When Nick finally finished, he let out a relieved sigh, "You owe me, man. You __**really**__ owe me." Kurt simply started softly snoring, sleep slowly taking over him. "Don't tell Blaine… Don't… tell… Blaine." He chanted when his eyes finally drew into a close. Nick crossed his arms from where he stood and rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, I won't." Nick pulled the blanket over Kurt and silently teased his roomie how addicted he was to their lead soloist._

Nick cursed as he bolted out of bed, running towards the bathroom to make a quick change. The Warbler thought to himself on how he was going to kill Kurt _as painfully as possible_ the moment he'd see him. He grabbed for his stuff and dashed out the door with a slam as he headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast, hoping he'd spot his roommate there and try to change his mind about attending classes.

"You just missed him, dude. Saw him and Blaine head out for class just a few minutes before you arrived. I suggest you don't intrude them too… they were kinda… _serious_ and grey about what happened yesterday." Flint warned as he took a mouthful of his chicken sandwich.

Nick slapped a hand on his forehead, grumbling out loud. How the heck was he supposed to convince Kurt to skip classes this time without letting Blaine know about his injuries? "Kurt Hummel, you owe me a _lifetime_'s worth of service!"

* * *

"…so, we decided to just head out for lunch then we'd drive to the beach or something. If so, I'll get to talk to her there."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt smiled as he and Blaine slowly walked down the hallway towards their class. "Hope it'll be a good one." Blaine breathed out in nervousness as Kurt giggled, "It will." And then suddenly, Kurt felt his vision spin and he nearly stumbled.

"Whoa! You okay?" Blaine jumped as he attempted to hold Kurt by the shoulders but Kurt shook his head, "I'm fine. Just a little sleepy after Betty's project. I had to finish it this morning so I could pass it for final revisions."

"Oh my god. You were so worked up over it! I'm sorry I took your time last night!" Blaine frantically apologized and Kurt instantly shook his head rapidly, waving his hands in negation, "Oh no. I actually did it last night! I just needed some last minute changes this morning!" Kurt lied.

Blaine smiled nervously, slowly being convinced, "Don't hold back on me now." Kurt simply laughed at that and waved it off, "Am not."

There was a terse pause between them and the hallway was silent on that Thursday morning, except for the clicks and steps the heels of their shoes made. "So… umm… I – I told my Mom about you." Blaine broke off the silence. Kurt's raised an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine suspiciously, "Really. And what did you tell her?"

"That I have an overly dramatic diva of a best friend." Blaine grinned. Kurt playfully whacked Blaine in the arm and the latter laughed. The laughter slowly died down and Blaine smiled genuinely for the first time ever since the incident, "I want you to meet her… she wants to meet you too."

Kurt was taken back a bit, definitely amused, and touched, at the idea, "I'm even more curious as to what you said now." Blaine simply chuckled and shakes his head, dismissing the fact that there was nothing to be suspicious about. He decided to avoid that part and said, "Maybe next weekend… if you got the time. Gives you time to ask your family too – if they have plans – or do you already have plans?" Blaine stuttered, hoping not to sound too desperate and persistent.

"No."

Blaine's heart sank, "No?"

"Plans, I mean." Kurt snorted, seeing the distressed look on Blaine's face upon the misunderstanding. "No, we don't have plans." He smiled and added, "I'd love to meet her too."

Blaine simply smiled as he looked down, the air around them getting awkward all of a sudden. Kurt pursed his lips as he bit the bottom of his lip down, trying to hold back the giddy smile he was about to make.

"I told her how amazing you are. How getting through this was easier because I had you as a supportive councilor."

Kurt looked at his best friend sympathetically, his eyes saddened when Blaine mentioned it being "_easier_". Were things _that_ bad before? Somehow, he was very flattered at the compliment, yet worried and curious at the same time. Realizing that this wasn't the right time to talk about it, he shrugged it off and kept the happy mood of their conversation right now going.

"Why, I'm very flattered." Kurt laughed lightly, "But I couldn't have been this way if it weren't for you. So, I guess I'm starting to rub my amazing-ness on you too?" He grinned widely as Blaine laughed, they finally reached a corner and Kurt stopped on his tracks. "I'll be heading this way, then. I'll see you later during Warblers practice, then?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded with a smile at the corner of his lips. Kurt turned around to leave when Blaine called him back. Kurt looked back at him, blinking. Blaine flushed when he softly said, "Thanks… for everything."

Kurt beamed, "No problem."

He watched as Blaine walked away down the hall, waiting for the soloist to be far enough away before he crouched down to the floor in pain.

* * *

"Excuse me. 'Scuse. Coming through." A brunet was seen rushing towards somewhere amidst the piling crowd during rush hour. The brunet finally emerged from the suffocating group of busybodies as he exaggeratingly took a deep breath of deprived oxygen. He instantly broke into a run, looking left and right, searching for a certain person in mind.

"Nick! No running in the hallways!"

Nick turned around and was relieved (_kinda_) when he saw David walking towards him, a book in hand. "David! You don't know how _happy_ I am to see you!" David's eyebrow quirked, noticing the slight sarcasm Nick bore to the sentence. "Have you seen Kurt?" Nick changed the subject without lingering more on what he was originally called out for.

"He is obviously heading to his next class." David answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Which he shouldn't be!" Nick snapped, making David look at him suspiciously this time.

"And why is that?"

"_Because!_" Nick answered quickly without giving it much thought. David waited for the other Warbler to continue… or _explain_, more likely, but simply got a lame answer instead, "Just _because_!"

"That's a _very_ valid reason." It was David's turn to be sarcastic this time. Nick visibly groaned and threw his arms up in the air momentarily, turning around to continue looking for Kurt, "Anyway, if you _do_ find him. Can you tell him to go back to the room? Thanks!"

Nick dashed away so quickly that David didn't even have the right words and time to ask the strange behavior coming from Nick. He stood there in the middle of the hallway, face scrunched up with confusion.

* * *

"…yes, thank you very much." Kurt nodded, half of his body coming out from the door to Betty's office, "Okay. I'll try my best." As the brunet closed the door softly, he made a silent sigh of relief as he turned to leave from the office. At least that was one of the few good things that had happened for today.

Holding his forehead, he can't help but shake his head to try to push away the throbbing headache he was still having ever since he got up. He couldn't show up like this on Warblers' practice. The council would reprimand him again for not _sorting out his priorities_. Honestly, ever since he got to Dalton, he didn't even know _which_ to prioritize! Kurt silently wondered how everyone was juggling their schoolwork and club work with such ease.

Kurt suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. At the end of the hallway was a panting and ruffled Nick, whipping his head left and right.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath as he panicked and went for the nearest hiding place he could find: behind the curtains of the windows in the hallway. He sneaked an eye out to check up on his searching roommate, silently praying that Nick wouldn't find him in his lame idea of a hiding place. He saw the other brunet head to the other direction and Kurt sighed out in relief, coming out of the curtains when he was sure the coast was clear.

Suddenly, a firm grip grabbed him on the elbow.

Kurt shrieked and looked back to see David looking at him worriedly. "Hey, David." Kurt greeted awkwardly, obviously embarrassed by the outburst he made in front of a council member. David checked him from head to toe, "Are you alright? You look pale. And why were you hiding behind the curtains?"

Kurt laughed nervously as he waved his hands rapidly in negation, "Nothing, nothing. I was just… _admiring_ the fine fabric." He pressed his lips tightly and nodded weakly, "And I'm fine. Just a little stressed out." David didn't seem convinced. Blaine might have fallen for his act, but Kurt knew that this council member was the _sharp_ one.

"You were wobbling as if you had just lost your bones, Hummel." David pressed and Kurt flinched slightly, how the heck was going to get out of this mess? Kurt chose to chuckle at the words David was unusually saying and insisted, "I'm okay. Just a little tired… that's why I'm heading to the nurse to lie down before Warblers practice."

David simply stared at him, observing him with furrowed eyebrows; Kurt was starting to get really freaked out by David's speculating and judgmental eyes. He didn't wait for David to say more before he half-walked, half-ran towards the nurse's office, his throbbing headache being a bitch.

* * *

Kurt was glad David wasn't staring at him suspiciously when he got to Warblers practice. He sat as far away from the council table while he and the rest of them waited for the others to arrive before they could start, just in case if he started staring at him again. David was too busy discussing things with Wes and Thad that he just chose to leave Kurt alone… it wasn't the same case for an overprotective roommate though.

"I've been looking for you the whole day!" Nick grabbed Kurt by the elbow as he glared daggers at his roomie, keeping his voice down from being overheard by the others. "Why did you even bother getting up?"

"I couldn't stay cooped up in bed the whole day, Nick! I literally had a _score_ to settle with Betty." Kurt snapped. "Screw ugly Betty! You looked like _shit_ last night, Kurt! You needed – _need_ – medical attention!" Nick pressed, obviously pissed off at Kurt's immaturity on this situation.

The room went quiet for a while and Nick stopped his scolding when all heads turned to the newcomer to the room. Blaine nervously looked at everyone when he came inside the room. Slowly, he looked at each one and silently apologized to the guys nearest to him one by one of his "uncouth" behavior yesterday. The dead silence was slowly covered up by the bustling of chairs and the boys gathering around their soloist, giving him pats and words of comfort, and their acceptance of his apology.

Nick turned back to Kurt the moment he was out of earshot of any eavesdroppers again, "Get back to the room." He ordered. "No!" Kurt fought back silently, "I can't just up and leave! Regionals are coming up!"

"There won't _be_ Regionals for you if you suddenly go Sleeping Beauty on us." Nick retorted back. Kurt flinched on the death grip Nick had on his elbow. Nick clearly saw the look of pain on Kurt's face and instantly let go. "Kurt, you can't do this to yourself."

"I'm fine, Nick. Really."

Nick knew he was lying. He was about to protest again when he heard Wes calling everyone to order with his gavel. And then he knew he had lost his chance to drag his roommate out of the room without everyone noticing.

Practice soon started and they got into two rows in position, Kurt at the rightmost of the first row, while Nick was situated in the middle of the second row. Nick decided that maybe they should just settle with practice and the moment it would finish, he was going to drag his roomie back to the room, even if it meant that he had to carry him over his shoulders.

The Warblers hummed, swayed to the melody… their voices blending with each other's beautifully. Kurt swayed when everything slowly started to darken; he held his head into place as he stopped moving and tried composing himself. But it only resulted to the movements of the whole group to scramble and the next thing Kurt knew, he collided with someone he wasn't in sync with.

Kurt knew the hit wasn't that much of a deal, but he felt like he slammed into a brick wall and then he already found himself sprawled on the floor, his back stinging in different parts and his head was hammering loudly in pain. He felt hot. But also felt cold.

"-rt! Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"Kurt!"

"-ive him some space!"

"-down, everyone! Don't gather up around-"

Somebody was holding him to sit up. Everything was a blur when he struggled to keep his eyes open. Everyone also looked like they came out from the Hall of Mirrors, everyone looking oddly skewed and stretched. If he wasn't so weak and in pain right now, he would've laughed at them for looking so silly.

And just like when a meter reached the last bit of power it had, Kurt allowed himself to fall backwards.

…_to be continued_

**A/N:** Cliffies suck, I know :) About 2 more (_I think_) chapters left, guys! Thanks for keeping up with the story! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Rampages and Different Sides**

**Summary:** [Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA] Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **Hey guys! So all the cruel things for Kurt is about to (_probably_) end.

I love reading your reviews. Everybody has different animated reactions and they put a huge, stupid grin on my face. Some reviews made me check on the plot over and over again too, checking to see if I'd miss something out or if I wasn't able to fill in an answer to a question. So, thank you very much, reviewers! :) For taking your time to click the button and review. I, for one, know how much effort it takes to review as I get lazy sometimes to even click it! Hahahaha! ;D So, it's very _much_ appreciated! - K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or any of the Warblers. But don't we all love to, though?

**Chapter 3**

The Warblers hummed, swayed to the melody… their voices blending with each other's beautifully. Blaine had to admit, he was still a little bit nervous. After the incident yesterday, he just couldn't sing 100% as if nothing had happened – _because of him_ – might he add. But since he had a very important role to play, he had to put his "petty feelings" aside and deal with his "professionally" like how they were all taught at Dalton Academy.

Blaine listened closely to their music. It would take someone stupid (in a musically inclined sense) not to notice that they were not all in sync. From a normal point of view, their voices were blended perfectly, but it sounded _empty_ and _hollow_ at the same time. Even Gregorian had more emotion!

And then he heard bustling from the right side of the group behind him. There was a thud and he instantly looked back to what was going on, when he realized that everyone was in a state of panic.

"Kurt! Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

And then his eyes widened.

"Kurt!"

Blaine ran towards the hovering boys, everyone calling out to the fallen in teen in chorus. He sidestepped and shoved the others aside, his heart pumping loudly in his chest and his forehead hammering. "_Give him some space!_" He called over when he finally reached the fallen teen curled up in a ball on the floor, looking paler than he already was.

Blaine visibly shook at the sight of Kurt's condition, touching him lightly on the cheek. He could see Kurt's eyes threatening to close, beads of sweat covering his face and mouth parted with ragged breaths.

"Settle down, everyone! Don't gather up around him!" Wes voice was heard over the heads and the Warblers slowly dispersed. "Kurt." Blaine called softly as he touched the boy by the shoulder and slowly pulled him up, letting the brunet lean against him in his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt.

As soon as Kurt felt warmth and protection around him, he dropped his struggling and allowed himself to fall back. Blaine felt Kurt limping heavier against him, letting Blaine handle his weight, obviously too weak to even carry himself.

Nick panicked as he dropped in front of Kurt, "Damn it, Kurt! That's why I told you to-" Kurt's half-opened eyes looked over at Nick and grabbed his roommate by the cloth of his uniform just by the elbow. "Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly, Kurt tensed from beneath his touch and Blaine realized that Kurt didn't know it was him who was holding him right now. He saw Kurt's grip around Nick's uniform tighten.

Randy dropped on the other side of Kurt and nervously started apologizing, "I'm so sorry Kurt! I- I should've been careful!"

"It's… not… your fault, Randy." Kurt smiled, pain clearly etched all over his face. "Just…" He winced, "…bad memories."

"The bullying…" Blaine breathed and then he felt Kurt jump slightly again.

"We need to take him to the nurse!" Nick said and Blaine was more than willing to do so, as Blaine moved to scoop Kurt from under the knees, Kurt started protesting, "I'm fine." He moaned weakly and Nick glared at him, "_Bull shit, Kurt_! Your wounds have probably opened up!"

"Wounds?" Blaine's eyebrows creased.

"What wounds?" Wes asked. Kurt stared aghast by what Nick had clearly done. "Nick, please-" Before Kurt could protest more, Nick cut him short again, "No. They need to know, Kurt."

"But it's not anyone's fault!" Kurt's "scream" sounded like a hoarse reply and Nick knew the former won't be able to win the argument this time, "Nobody's saying it is!"

"Spill it, Nick!" Blaine finally snapped, not being able to deal with the thrill of not knowing!

"Yesterday's practice. During your…" Nick paused when he looked at Blaine, looking for the right word for the "incident" yesterday, but everyone's anticipating looks was assurance enough for him that they got what he meant, so he dropped the search for the word. "…it left bruises… on his back."

Blaine's mouth dropped slightly. "He's not treating his wounds properly… he refuses to go to the nurse." Nick tattled. Kurt grumbled silently within Blaine's arms, digging himself lower into Blaine's arms in an attempt to hide himself away, much to his dismay, of course. "Last night, he looked like a mess." Kurt felt Blaine's hands shaking from where he held Kurt.

"I did this…" Blaine whispered, his voice barely audible to everyone except for Kurt. "No." Kurt nervously said.

"He looked like shi-"

"_Enough, Nick!_" Kurt snapped, instantly regretting it when he winced in pain, the sudden movement making his wounds sting. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulder as he carried Kurt in his arms, standing up fully on his feet now to head towards the nurse. The Anderson looked back at David, "I'll take him to the nurse."

David nodded, "We'll resume tomorrow." He sighed out loud; obviously annoyed by the fact that practice had already been disturbed _twice_ this week. Kurt was drifting in and out of conscious again and he was chanting words, "Not… your… fault," over and over again. "I'll make it up tomorrow… I promise."

"You'll make it up by winning Regionals with us." Wes smirked, "And for that, we need the old Blaine Anderson to come back. So, you better fix this." The Asian patted him on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile for comfort. Blaine nods as he digests that information; he really needed to get his rhythm back, "Thank you."

"Go. Hummel needs medical attention."

And with that, Blaine hastened towards the nurse's office.

* * *

It seemed like a long way towards the nurse's office. Blaine felt a tug at his chest when Kurt held on to him for dear life, chanting words, "I'm sorry" and "It's not your fault" all the time. This only got the black-haired teen guiltier and guiltier in each and every step he took towards the infirmary.

"_Oh my goodness!_" The nurse gasped as soon as Blaine came in with a very pale and sweaty Kurt. "Bring him here, dear." The middle aged woman half-walk, half-ran towards a flat uncomfortable-looking bed covered in white sheet. It looked freakishly like an operation table where patients lie on their lifelines. Blaine shook away that mental image as he carefully laid Kurt on the bed. As soon as Kurt's back touched the "bed", he arched his back in pain.

"Nick mentioned something about wounds in his back." Blaine watched as Nurse Marissa made her way around the bed and work her way as fast-paced and as carefully as she could. He was trying to elude his thoughts as Nurse Marissa peeled the fabric of Kurt's uniform one by one, but as soon as she turned Kurt over, Blaine's knees felt weak.

Red-smudged bandages wrapped loosely around Kurt's pale skin, obviously not dressed around his wounds properly. "I knew there was something wrong with him when he loitered by the front door a few hours ago." Nurse Marissa said to herself when she worked her way through the blood-stained bandages and when the gauge lay discarded on the floor now; Blaine looked at the full result on Kurt's back.

Amidst the now open and bleeding finger scratches were black and blue bruises that covered his back. Some of the open wounds were inflamed and were oozing with yellow gush… _infected_, no doubt. Blaine covered his mouth, his eyes stinging at the sight, choking from a gasp.

"Honey, stay with me. I can't have two patients now. Come and give me a hand." Nurse Marissa snapped her fingers in front of Blaine, bringing the soloist back to reality. "Y-Yes, Nurse M-Marissa." Blaine stammered as he proceeded to assist her on throwing out the bandages, getting the necessary ointments and apparatuses, redressing the wounds and finally, putting on Kurt's clothes back on.

As soon as Blaine set Kurt back on the bed, he wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, heaving out a big relieved sigh. He stole a light touch on Kurt's sleeping face and a pained smile instantly grazed his face. He immediately took his hand back when Nurse Marissa walked back in on them.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Blaine asked.

Nurse Marissa clearly saw that the news was what made Blaine so jumpy right now. "Of course, honey. He's down with a fever due to the wounds plus fatigue. But with sleep and the meds I'll be giving you out soon, he'll be back with 100% energy in no time."

As soon as Blaine blinked, he saw a cup of steaming hot tea in front of his face, not realizing that Nurse Marissa was ushering him to take it from her hand all this time, "Tea?" The woman's eyes flickered. Blaine blinked again and muttered a small "thanks" before blowing on the steam emitting from the fine china, he carefully took a sip on the hot beverage.

"Three times a day after every meal." Nurse Marissa proceeded to hand him a bottle of medication, some ointment and a sheet of paper for the complete instructions. "Are you his roommate?" Blaine shook his head. "Oh? Then you're…" Nurse Marissa's eyes widened teasingly and then she giggled. Blaine blinked at the middle-aged woman's sudden giddy attitude and silently wondered what she was laughing at.

"Don't mind me, dear. I'm just very much touched at what you're doing for your friend." Nurse Marissa stressed the last word, but Blaine didn't seem to notice at all. Blaine lowered his head and fiddled on the cup absentmindedly; looking at Kurt's sleeping form all the time. "Can I have his full name?" Blaine's thoughts were alerted when Nurse Marissa came back with a tablet of paper in hand, scribbling some things… for Dalton records, no doubt.

"Kurt Hummel. But please charge everything to Blaine Anderson." Blaine said as Nurse Marissa blinked, curious. "I… did this to him." He softly said, dropping his head, "Not on purpose, I'm sure." Nurse Marissa smiled at the corner of her lips, taking her cup from the table and sipping on her tea, "He kept on saying that it's not your fault and that he's sorry?" She added as she placed the cup back down and continued scribbling on the tablet.

Blaine chose not to answer that and simply looked at the sleeping teen, giving Nurse Marissa the idea to "butt out" for the lack of better words. Right then and there, the conversation abruptly ended.

It wasn't until for a while later that the sky started to dim and Nurse Marissa was already dressed and packed up to leave, ready to call it a day. "I'm sorry I have to leave you boys alone. I trust that you can lock up for me, Blaine?"

"Yes, Nurse Marissa. I will."

"Thank you, dear. I best be on my way now… you take care now." The sweet woman smiled as Blaine returned the gesture half-heartedly, "You too, Nurse Marissa. Thank you for this… everything… and for the tea."

"No problem, dear. Good night."

"Good night." And the door to the infirmary closed.

Blaine somehow felt that the silence that followed soon after was very deafening. He somehow found the woman's petty questions about school and practically _anything_ a distraction to keep himself from thinking about what was in front of him right now… about his problems and as well as Kurt's. And then he looked at Kurt, _had he gone too far?_ Had his outburst and "uncouth" behavior cause Kurt to open up his past wounds back at McKinley?

Blaine's head fell into his hands as he grumbled; he rubbed his temples and then rested his chin on his clasped hands, looking back at the still-unconscious Kurt. "No matter how much say it isn't… it really _is_ my fault, Kurt." Blaine felt his voice crack… and during this time, he was glad Kurt was asleep, not being able to see this side of him.

And then, Kurt stirred from his sleep.

Blaine got up instantly and was immediately at Kurt's side, "Kurt?" He called, keeping his voice down. Ocean-blue eyes slowly opened and as eye lids softly flicked, hazel ones brightened up, "Blaine?"

Before Kurt could even regain his senses, he found himself already being pulled up into a tight bear hug by Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame, careful not to press on Kurt's back too tightly. "Blaine…" Kurt called in confusion; obviously dazed at the sudden treatment he got upon consciousness.

The other teen wouldn't let him go all this time, his hands rubbing Kurt's back in a soothing manner. Blaine pressed his nose at the pulse of Kurt's neck and breathed, taking in every bit of Kurt's scent.

"I was so scared." Blaine whispered, immense pain covered around the tone of his voice. His breath against his skin made Kurt shiver. "It's not your fault." Kurt said, repeating (and meaning) the same line he had been saying over and over again. He didn't mind needing to repeat it again just for the other teen to understand.

"It is. Stop saying it isn't." Blaine was persistent too, as he tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulders where his hands were situated on opposite sides. "I will if you stop mentioning it." Kurt snapped, making Blaine slump slightly at Kurt's stubbornness too. Blaine pulled away slightly but kept Kurt's face within his hands. For a moment there, Kurt flushed at the close proximity of their faces. What Blaine did afterwards caught him off guard.

Blaine's lips were pressed softly on Kurt's forehead, breathing in as he did so.

The moment Blaine's lips left his forehead, Kurt already missed the warmth. The other teen took Kurt into his arms again. Kurt returned the gesture this time, finally getting his senses back at 100%; he held Blaine by the shoulder in a pull-up manner and rested his chin there. Blaine shifted a little to bury half of his face on Kurt's shoulder, his eyebrow creasing and his eyes closing tightly at the touch of the boy before him.

"Just a heads up before you do anything stupid again… what you're doing right now is leading me on." Kurt informed, "An FYI." Kurt chuckled and Blaine laughed from over Kurt's shoulder, enjoying Kurt's warmth in the embrace. "I just want you close right now… I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable."

He felt Kurt's head shake in negation, "I find your shoulder really comfortable. It's nice… And if something happens – or _doesn't,_" Kurt added silently, but Blaine heard it, "– in the future, I'll be prepared." This only made Blaine's chest tug and he wanted to make things better.

"I really care about you, Kurt…" Blaine whispered, his words a little more sincere, more emotional and more passionate than the words he said back then at the coffee shop. Kurt smiled at the corner of his lips and whispered back, "I care about you too." Although the brunet bore deeper feelings to his words.

"I'm sorry… for what I did to your back. I shouldn't have-"

Kurt pulled away from their embrace and looked squarely into his best friend's eyes, "Not a single word of apology anymore. I'll only take that from you and that's that, got it?"

Blaine deadpanned.

"I know you didn't mean it." Kurt said, "We all had our _crazy_ moments. I understand that you were just _upset_ over your dad. This was just an accident… don't take it into heart. You need to think straight about some other things so don't worry yourself over this." Kurt smiled as he lightly patted Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine didn't move nor did he answer, and Kurt sighed when he clearly saw that the former was still blaming himself deep inside.

"I don't want to see you like this." Kurt's face saddened as he dropped his head lightly. "Nick is an idiot!" He cursed softly, "He shouldn't have said things that way."

Blaine spoke up finally, "But he was right. He was just-"

"-passing the blame into you, that's what." Kurt fumed, clearly upset. "Which he shouldn't have because _again_, It's. Not. Your. Fault." Kurt stressed. Blaine's eyebrows quirked. Looking at the situation from outside the box, it clearly _was_ Blaine's fault. But he decided not to argue with the diva since it would only get them nowhere. He just had to make it up to Kurt without telling him.

"Although I need to thank him for what did for me." Kurt muttered to himself and then looked back up at Blaine, "Just… just… don't say it anymore, okay?" Kurt softly pleaded. Blaine was lost for a while before nodding obediently… and then Kurt beamed automatically, "Good! Can we head back to the dorm now? I'm starving!"

Blaine stared wide-eyed before laughing at how suddenly the topic and mood changed by the presence of hunger. He nodded and they got up to leave.

And as they flicked the lights off and locked the door to the infirmary, so did the memories of tonight's events.

* * *

"Kurt! Roomie, are you alright?" Nick instantly got into his feet and ran towards his roomie as soon as Kurt and Blaine entered the cafeteria. A few heads turned towards the commotion going on and some were starting to gossip. After what happened at Warblers practice for the past two consecutive days, news spread like wildfire even at Dalton Academy.

But all talk died down when Kurt flashed a smile and they saw that he and Blaine were holding hands; a new type of gossip was going to spread soon.

Kurt hit Nick by the shoulder playfully, making the other brunet jump in mock gasp. "Feverish, but still a diva." Kurt winked. "That smack clearly means you're back into shape!" Nick playfully nudged the other by his shoulder. Kurt simply laughed.

"I hope I still have my spot as a Warbler after disrupting practice." Kurt turned nervously towards the table where the three council members sat together with some of the Warblers, to David specifically, his face etched with facial apology of not taking care of himself much.

"Of course, Kurt." It was Wes who spoke in behalf of everyone and David and Thad all but nodded in agreement without double thoughts. Kurt beamed. He excused himself and was about to walk with Nick to the table ahead, when he felt the hand holding him tug him back. Kurt looked up questioningly at the lead soloist, his face asking him what's wrong.

"Don't push yourself. Don't go too far."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sudden over protectiveness, "I'll be sitting with Nick and Jeff for a while, _Mom_. We're in the same room. I'll sit with you after. I'm just going to apologize to my other Mom, the mother hen of a roommate." He smirked and then walked away. Blaine watched as Kurt left. He jumped a little when David and Wes patted him on each of his shoulders so suddenly.

"So, is the old Blaine back?" David asked. Blaine smiled as he looked at the two upperclassmen, "Is it safe to say that this is a new one?" Wes looked amused, "How so?" Blaine looked at Kurt one last time as he saw how animatedly Kurt apologized to Nick and that, brought a smile to his lips.

"I think I may have discovered things that I may have not before." Blaine grinned and Davis nodded, understanding him almost instantly. "Take your time this time… use it as inspiration, not as a goal." Blaine agreed, smiling at how well said that was coming from David.

Wes all but blinked, "Was that a line from Beauty and the Beast? You're speaking in riddles again, Anderson."

Blaine laughed as he threw his arms each around at Wes and David shoulders, walking to the other direction of the cafeteria, "Simply put: I'm in love."

…_end_

**A/N:** So we only have the epilogue left, everyone! It'll be a longer one since I plan to keep it only as a chapter long. It'd lose its essence if I break it up into smaller parts, so it may take a while for me to finish it as I am still going to proofread and alter some of the choice of words. As an FYI, it'll be the chapter where Kurt – _we_ – get to meet Blaine's mom. Stay tuned! :)


	4. Epilogue I: Dad and Mom

**Of Rampages and Different Sides**

**Summary:** [Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA] Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **Okay so I decided to just go ahead and split the epilogue into two parts 'cause, as usual, I kept on adding scene after scene after scene and well, you get the point :D hahaha! I am truly, truly sorry that this took a while… I kinda got busy at work recently. But on the upside, we're almost done though, so again, thanks for sticking around! :) You guys are great!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or any of the Warblers. But don't we all love to, though?

**Epilogue**

**(Part I: Dad and Mom)**

"The beach where you brought your mom last week?"

Blaine was driving behind the wheel of his car, Kurt at the passenger seat. Blaine's iPod was connected via an auxiliary cable to his car, One Republic's _Good Life_ playing in the background.

"Yeah. It's at Zanesfield. A half an hour drive from here. Her side of the family owns a rest house there with a small beach beside it."

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

Kurt's head flipped to look at Blaine so fast, "Okay, you didn't tell me _that_ part." Blaine shrugged, a small smile on his lips, "Must've forgotten."

"No, you didn't." Kurt playfully smacked Blaine in the upper arm, "You meant _not_ to tell me. You knew I would be hesitant on coming if I knew you owned the place." Blaine was amused, "Oh? And why would I think you'd be hesitant to come?" The black-haired teen challenged.

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

"Because you've already done so much and I wouldn't want to abuse your hospitality." Kurt looked him squarely, amidst Blaine's eyes still on the road. "You have practically _spoiled_ me the whole week, Blaine. You've been treating me to coffee with lemon squares or lemon pie, carried my books every time we meet each other on the hallway, spent lunch for me – and sometimes dinner –" Kurt added as he continued enumerating, "even offering your car to drive to Lima everyday."

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

"I have?" Blaine tried to play dumb, but Kurt could clearly hear the joking tone on Blaine's voice. "And I have been _complaining_ all the time!" Kurt pressed as Blaine finally gave in and chose to just laugh, "Please, Kurt. It really is nothing."

"_Hah!_ I was right!"

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

"I thought you wanted to meet my mom. I didn't think something like this would make you not want to." It was Blaine's turn to do the judging and Kurt was taken back for a while, "I do! I really do!" He desperately said and silently added, "I… I just… I just…"

"You just?" Blaine pressed, trailing off his sentence as he stole a glance at Kurt and then looked back to the road.

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

He simply heard the brunet grumble, but he didn't want to drop the topic there, he wanted to know what Kurt was trying to say. Blaine waited and Kurt just glared at him. Regardless of the bitch face, Blaine still waited patiently.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado_

"_I-don't-want-her-to-think-that-I'__m-friends-with-you-because-of-your-social-status._"

Blaine all but belched out in loud laughter, slapping the steering wheel in hysterical laughter once in a while, his face turning red, "_What?_" Blaine all but exclaimed. Kurt turned beet red and glared at him angrily, "You heard me. Don't make me say it again!"

"Oh my God! You're just _nervous_ aren't you?"

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We are God of stories, but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

Kurt was whacking him over the shoulder again and again. "What's (whack) wrong (whack) with (whack) being (whack) nervous? (whack)" "_Hey!_ I'm driving!" Blaine snorted as he playfully "swatted" Kurt away from his whacking, "I find it adorable, actually." Kurt grumbled as he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, and that certainly didn't stop Blaine Anderson from teasing and laughing at him.

_When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over_

_When everything is out you gotta take it in_

"Just be yourself. My Mom and I are _so_ similar that I'm sure she'll like you too." Kurt couldn't help but blush at what the soloist just said. He was glad that he already had his face in hands; else he'd give away the blush that was slowly making its way to his pale cheeks. He simply nodded, his head already in the clouds.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

The trip towards Zanesfield was silent between them after that except for the serene background music from _Good Life_ still humming peacefully during the remaining ride.

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

_Oh, a good, good life, yeah_

* * *

The moment they pulled over at Blaine's family rest house, Kurt felt his heart hammering in his chest loudly. He breathed in and out and rubbed his hands together, from the cold weather and from his palms sweaty with nervousness. Blaine clearly saw this and laughed amusingly, "You'll be fine." Hoping to give the other some encouragement. Kurt nodded rapidly as he tried to smile, "Y-y-yeah." It came out as a croak and he made a small fist pump – albeit, a stiff one – in the air.

Blaine laughed again as he got out of the car, walked around the passenger seat's front door and opened it for Kurt, dragging the all too nervous and staggering brunet out. Kurt felt his legs stiffing more and more at each step closer to the rest house. That's when he started to take in the fresh air around him and started marveling on his environment.

The very scene he was on, felt beautiful. It wasn't a very big beach, but Blaine's mention of "small" was also an understatement, seashore lined up below the parking lot they got out. The water on the beach was sparkling amidst the sun's reflection of that bright morning, the light amidst the crystal clear body blinding to look at if you stare too much.

Heading up a few steps above the parking lot was the rest house. It was just a storey high and the whole house was octagon in structure. Half of the house was built with walls, while half of it was built with sliding doors overlooking the seashore and beach below. On a veranda just outside one of the sliding doors was a Jacuzzi pool with two beach benches lined up beside it, a huge brown beach umbrella covering them for shade. Kurt was already fascinated by the place and he hasn't been inside the rest house yet. Excitement was starting to build over him as he continued to look at everything left and right, momentarily forgetting the reason of his nervousness.

Kurt was brought back to reality when one of the sliding doors opened. He watched as a beautiful woman stepped out of the house wearing a simple red Lacoste polo shirt, white pedals, and white-and-red Flojos flip flops. She had her hair tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. She was slightly shorter than Blaine.

"Blaine!"

"Mom." Blaine brightened up as he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman's slender waist. "I missed you, Mom." The woman giggled and kissed Blaine by the temple, wrapping an arm on Blaine's back while her other hand at the back of her son's head. "And I you, darling."

When Kurt looked at them closely, he could see the close resemblance between mother and son. Although Blaine's mother had auburn hair unlike Blaine's black ones, he could see the slight curls at the ends of her hair. Kurt guessed that Blaine's mother also has natural curls who, like Blaine, also kept them in place in a dapper do.

"Oh! Goodness me and my manners!" She pulled away from Blaine and looked at Kurt, "Hello, you must be Kurt. I'm Blair, Blaine's mom." She held her hand out and Kurt took it cautiously and graciously. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Blair blinked at the honor, "Oh! How charming! And a gentleman too. It's wonderful to finally meet you too, sweetie. Blaine has told me a _lot_ about you." She winked, oh that signature Anderson wink, as she nudged Blaine by the elbow.

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously which only made Blaine flush crimson as he cleared his throat, "Mom." He moaned silently in embarrassment and Blair giggled. Blaine's utter humiliation was suddenly – and thankfully – cut short by a loud bark. Kurt jumped when a Golden Retriever came running out of the rest house and straight towards Blaine.

"Zero!" Blaine exclaimed happily, dropping to Zero's level as the dog with a red scarf around its neck literally _jumped_ at him and started giving him saliva facials, his tail wagging left and right. Kurt slowly backed away from Zero, hoping they wouldn't notice his sudden uneasiness at the presence of the dog. Blair Anderson clearly saw Kurt's reaction and an Anderson's gotta do… what an Anderson's gotta do.

"Kurt? Wouldn't you like to play with Zero?"

Blair bent down to Zero and cuddled at the back of the dog's ears. "Good boy. This here is Kurt, Zero. He's Blaine's friend." Kurt nervously smiled as the golden-furred beast looked at him. Zero barked at him and Kurt instantly freaked out. Both Blair and Blaine laughed at Kurt's outburst and the Hummel turned beet red at his sudden outburst.

"Come on, let's get you boys inside." Blair said as she called for two housekeepers. Kurt was all too willing to comply as he followed behind Blaine and Blair, walking as far as possible away from Zero. The two housekeepers got their bags and coats for them and led them inside.

* * *

Kurt marveled at the interior of the house. In the middle of the hallway was a long dining table, on top was a weaved basket-like centerpiece shaped like a tower with shells and corals at the bottom circling around it. On the posts separating each sliding door were lamps that were shaped as shells too.

They walked further inside and the kitchen greeted Kurt's sight, the kitchen was probably the only modern side to the house. There was a black-tiled counter, fruit baskets filled with pineapples and peaches on top. The kitchen sink on the other side of the area was also black-tiled, a stainless steel dish rack drying off several fine porcelain and gleaming kitchenware. Above the kitchen sink was a window overlooking the beach. There were about three rooms next to the kitchen and Kurt was guessing they were the bed rooms.

With the wonderful breeze coming in and out from every open door and/or window from the house, the place felt like a home outside home.

"Are you done drooling?" Blaine broke into his daydreaming and Kurt instantly looked back towards him. "I love the way they designed the house." Blaine smiled at that, "Granddad designed it. My grandmother loved the beach. That's one of the reasons why he bought and rebuilt this place in the first place. Because Grandma had weak constitution and couldn't drive far away to beaches, he got this instead and brought the beach to her."

"That's really sweet." Kurt had a lovely smile when he continued looking around and appreciated the place more than he did before, fully knowing the history behind the fine architecture this time.

"Lunch will be ready in 10, boys." Blair said, "Why don't you boys change first? Blaine, can you show Kurt to his room?"

"Sure, Mom." Blaine nodded as he led Kurt to the rightmost door amongst the three rooms. As soon as Blaine opened the door, Kurt gaped in fascination. The room, like the house, had windows overlooking parts of the beach; this one was overlooking half of the beach and the forest that connected it. The bed was a single and there was a dresser beside it, both were designed and built with handicraft weaved basket styles plus embellishments of shells and corals.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm in a luau-esque paradise." Kurt giggled; Blaine smiled as he threw his arms up in motion to the room, "Make yourself at home."

"Not the usual modern minimalist, but I really love the decorations." Kurt rubbed his chin in observation.

"Thanks." Blaine said, "In behalf of my granddad, of course." He quickly added. Kurt continued to survey the place, touching the tiny bit of detail on the walls and the table, even at the edge of a casement window. "Mom was an interior designer." He looked down and smiled, "Back then, I didn't know what that career meant."

Blaine's smile slowly faded and the air seemed so grey all of a sudden. Kurt obviously noticed this too and quickly changed the mood, "She must've passed some of her talent to me, eh?" He laughed and Blaine chose to go with it, no matter how fake his reaction to it would seem.

"A wedding planner… an interior designer… a mechanic…" Blaine enumerated, "…and an overly dramatic-"

"Stop it with the overly dramatic diva already!" Kurt whined with a laugh as he threw the nearest throw pillow at Blaine. Both boys chuckled and laughed at their childish antics and sat on either side of the bed. When laughter finally died down, Kurt smiled over his shoulder and looked at Blaine from the other side, "Thanks for having me over."

"Thanks for coming." Blaine smiled.

* * *

After only spending a few hours with the Andersons, Kurt learned a few things: (1) Blaine got his goofy side from this side of the family, having nearly starting a food fight with his Mom. (2) Blaine got his signature wink from Blair Anderson; Blair kept on winking at Kurt at every chance she could. (3) Blaine loves dogs. Well… dogs like Zero. (4) That albeit being wealthy, they were to do things on their own too if they could do it. That includes, cleaning up the table after lunch, much to Blaine's dismay. (5) Despite that, Blaine has a mother-complex. (6) Blaine Anderson wanted to be spoiled.

"I am amused. I never thought you were a spoiled child." Kurt snickered and Blaine showed him a face of mock insult. The walk on the beach after Blaine's "chores" was chilly albeit the sun up and about during that noon. This wasn't really the right season for the beach, but they loved the cold weather either way. "Okay, so maybe I am, but she wants to spoil me too." Blaine said defensively.

"Which is exactly a good thing since even though you don't act out on it; you actually _want _to be spoiled." Kurt teased. "But it's nice… your relationship with your Mom is very nice." Blaine took the opportunity and chose the moment to (in turn) get to know Kurt too. "I'm guessing you're very close with your mom too."

Kurt nodded rapidly, brightening up. "Oh I am! I am more of a mama's boy – as you can obviously see that." Blaine grinned, "What was she like?" Kurt seemed taken back by Blaine's question; nobody had ever asked him that question. He knew people tiptoed around him whenever they'd get into the topic about his mother.

Kurt was at a loss for words for a moment and then smiled as he looked down and kicked a few seashells away with his bare foot, his toes digging into the sand. "Well… for starters… she loved playing the piano, that's why I wanted to learn it too. She was very understanding… she was very kind – I obviously did not get _that_ from her –" Blaine laughed, "…_too_ kind." Kurt continued as-a-matter-of-factly as he closed his eyes at the memory and quietly laughed, "People usually use her for her kindness… making her do stuff she doesn't want to here and there. But she'd never bat an eye and would just smile… she'd still do things she didn't want to as long as she could help people and it would make them happy." Kurt's voice dropped.

"That's why I don't understand why she was taken away too soon." And Blaine was at loss for words, not prepared for the conversation to suddenly take into a turn of solemnity. He felt a heavier tug on his chest, the same feeling when Kurt told him about Karofsky's "_attack_" on him. Struggling to find words, he opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt decided to uplift the mood again and continued.

"She was also very observant; she knew I was gay even before I even knew what was wrong with me." Kurt said it as if being gay was a _disease_ and Blaine flinched at his last few words.

"I guess Dad got that heads up from her. Dad mentioned knowing about me being gay when I was only 3." Kurt continued staring down at the sand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world; Blaine nodded in realization at the new information.

"At least your Dad is supportive." Blaine said, his voice lonely.

"I didn't know that not until last year." Kurt softly replied, feeling Blaine's sadness. "I had to hide it from him before that. Had to be who I didn't want to be just so I could work out things with my dad." Kurt saw Blaine shrug simply, knowing that those words didn't comfort Blaine a bit. He took this chance to ask Blaine about the recent incident, the questions building inside his mind already weighing heavy. Kurt slowly took Blaine's hand and asked, "Will you be honest with me if I ask you something?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then considered it, "I'll… I'll try."

It was Kurt's turn to be hesitant this time in his questioning, "Nick… and Thad… mentioned something… about you rampaging once before…" Kurt trailed off his question, no knowing how to end it or how to make it sound not so intruding, but failed. Blaine paled, seeing where this conversation was going and Kurt saw his immediate reaction too.

"Okay, never mind!" Kurt instantly said, "I don't want to intrude! I'm sorry. It's not my business." Kurt rambled on and mentally slapped himself for being so insensitive at even questioning him like this. Blaine softly chuckled, albeit half-heartedly, as he tightened his hold on Kurt's hand, obviously seeking strength and courage. "Let me… compose myself first." Blaine inhaled and exhaled, Kurt's face fell, regretting already that he even bothered asking.

They continued walking down the shore in silence and finally, after a while, Blaine finally heaved out a loud sigh and started talking, "It was… the first fight… Dad and I had… after he found out I was gay."

Kurt felt guilt even more when he started getting ideas on what he had just opened up. Blaine laughed when he looked at Kurt's scrunched up face full of different emotions, he obviously sensed Kurt's inner turmoil. "It's okay, you know. I'm not that vulnerable for you to worry about."

Kurt's eyes saddened, _Yes, you are_. He wanted to say. Kurt knew… he had been there too. That Blaine just wanted to look strong… but deep inside, he was fighting with the skeletons in his closet too.

"Things… obviously didn't go well." Blaine continued as he looked up into the distance, feeling the wind in his face. "Dad and I never really got along well even before he knew I was gay… all the more afterwards. I mean, afterwards he was always blaming it at _that_… like me being gay is the fault why I was this and that or something. We had always fought… but after he _knew_… he'd barely even care. I guess that was one of the upsides." Blaine shrugged, but Kurt noticed the loneliness at the tone of Blaine's voice.

"That day, though… the call was very venomous. We fought something about him doing something to Mom just like what he did last week." Blaine rubbed his temples in exasperation, "Somehow all of this is making me think like he became like this because of _me_! God, he'd gotten _worse_…"

"We're both hot-tempered. Neither of us wanted to let the fight end in a loss." Blaine smiled sadly, "Call it _pride_ or something."

"This week… things…" Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt could tell that he was still bearing the guilt over his expression and over his heart. "We're the same… Dad and I." Blaine clarified, "In the sense of losing tempers… and resulting to physical violence."

Kurt shook his head rapidly, trying to cut off where Blaine was going with his words. "No."

"-And I can't believe I got it out on you like he got it out on Mom!-"

"_No-no-no-no-_"

"-I'm such a _hypocrite_! To even say that I didn't want to be a man-"

"_-you're not-_"

"-like him! To even as much as get you hurt! I-"

"_**Stop!**_" Kurt finally screamed. And he was glad that his outburst made Blaine jump and stop from his mental self-slapping. "Stop it, okay!"

Blaine raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt's eyes glistening with tears. "You didn't hurt _me_ on purpose. You didn't _want_ to hurt _me_!" Blaine fumed when he heard those words Kurt said, those were the exact words his Mom had told him just last week when she defended his father. "I wanted to hurt _something_ that time, Kurt! I wanted to throw things. I wanted to get all the anger out at _something_! What if that is also what Dad was thinking when he – according to him – _unintentionally _hurt Mom?"

In the state of his rising anger, Blaine felt Kurt's hand upon his cheeks and looked at ocean-blue eyes looking at him… _really_ looking at _him_. Realizing what was about to happen… _again_… he calmed himself down. His anger dying down when he looked at Kurt's eyes sparkling with tears, the sight almost like the water on the beach that morning.

"That time… you stopped." Kurt started, "You stopped when you heard me… you didn't really want to hurt me. And that is what matters." The brunet was pleading… pleading at him to hear sense… to hear the truth… some reassurance that what had happened was only an accident. "It happened _once_… and it won't happen again."

"You're not the same… he made the same mistake again… but you're not going to do that… you won't make the same mistake again…" Kurt's voice cracked, sniffing once in a while, "…if things get serious… I'll be your anger management therapist." Amidst his cracked voice, Kurt joked, which made Blaine chuckle and it lightened up the mood a bit.

"You'll patch up… sooner or later you will. You're father and son. _Of course_ you will." Kurt said optimistically as he sniffed again and wiped the tears that were almost drying on his cheeks. "He had his chance last week." Blaine muttered and Kurt took a firm squeeze on Blaine's hand, "Give him another then… and if he screws up… give him yet another. Over and over again until things get better. He's your father… you can't turn yourself away from him."

Blaine was amazed at what Kurt was saying; he had let his pride get the best out of him when he realized how he hadn't thought of the things what Kurt was telling him. Kurt looked at him skeptically, probably seeing the hesitation on Blaine's face when Blaine finally sighed out loud and forced a smile upon his face, "Okay…"

Kurt only looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Okay, okay! I'll give it a shot. I'll try…" Blaine said, "…I'll try to patch things up with him." He said, a bit more determination this time. Kurt simply nodded as they continued walking down the beach, their entangled hands swinging back and forth this time, probably in their own way to comfort each other on what they talked about.

"I think you're the same, you know."

Kurt blinked as he looked at Blaine, confused to the sudden change in topic.

"Your mom, I mean. You and her." Blaine clarified. Kurt's eyes twitched wider a bit and waited for Blaine to expound what he meant by that.

"Doing things to help… going out of your way… just to make people happy." Blaine looked at Kurt at his side and smiled widely, "You're kind, Kurt… you _definitely_ got that from her."

Kurt stared at Blaine even as the latter continued look back at front to watch where they were walking and can't help but smile in contemplation, hearing the words he had wanted to hear so bad from someone. And this someone was the person he definitely wanted it to be. "Although, I kinda wonder where you got your being the overly dramatic diva."

Kurt turned crimson and whined, "Quit it already!"

Blaine laughed out loud this time. When his laughter died down, he added, "But, just so you know… I like all of those in you either way."

Kurt blinked as he smiled at the corner of his lips. Grinning as he looked back down at his feet, Kurt continued swinging their arms together, enjoying their silent walk at the beach that followed after that, their hands still intertwined. He was a little bit glad that amidst the depressing talk they just had, he learned yet another side to Blaine Anderson that Blaine himself didn't know of.

(7) That despite claiming he was bad at romance, he was unintentionally doing a _good job_ at it.

…_to be continued (Part II)_

**A/N:** Part 2 will be up sooner (_I hope_) and I'm already doing it as we speak. Once again, I'm really sorry this took so long! I will upload it as soon as I'm finished with it and have done proofreading. Until the next (and last) chapter. Thanks, guys! :D


	5. Epilogue II: Mistakes

**Of Rampages and Different Sides**

**Summary:** [Post-SLS, Pre-BIOTA] Kurt gets to see a side in Blaine after the soloist snaps during Warblers practice. Diving in into the mess, he didn't expect what it would get him into. But maybe, just maybe, things aren't so bad after all.

**By:** kArLaLa

**A/N: **The last installment of this story. I know I promised that I would have updated this chapter sooner, but things got busy again at work and it took up most of my thoughts and worries that it _almost_ (almost) made me forget to watch this week's episode of Glee! Can you _believe_ that? Thankfully, I was able to recover my innermost gleek an hour before the episode came out! Phew! Talk about good timing! Hehehe. We all got to see Kurt go "lalalala" and then O.o with his talk with Papa Bear Burt. Hahaha! That was the cutest scene I have ever seen him do! Okay, 'nuff talk, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** And as I have mentioned over and over, I don't own Glee, or any of the Warblers. But don't we all love to, though? (At least one? Please?)

**Epilogue**

**(Part II: Mistakes)**

"I hope I'm not freaking him out too much." Blair Anderson was dressed in a flowery summer dress, a big white straw hat on top of her head with a white ribbon wrapped around her neck, her beautiful semi-curly auburn hair draping over her shoulders. She was sitting beside her son who wore jeans and a white V-neck shirt that hung too closely on him. They sat on the steps of the stairway that connected the house and the shore, enjoying the wind against their faces as they silently looked at a running Kurt Hummel (who was surprisingly wearing a plain blue t-shirt, khaki pedals and white Crocs, accessorized by a white scarf, of course) who was being chased by a hyperactive Zero just by the seashore. And here he thought Kurt wasn't good with animals!

"You're fine. He loves you!" Blaine pointed out as he bit back a laugh when he saw Kurt freaking out at every moment Zero would try to jump at him.

"Really." Blair replied, a little skeptical.

"Yeah. He actually said so himself." Blaine looked back to his mother and beamed, he slowly looked back to the brunet on the beach and his smiled turned… lonely, "Said that it felt nice having a mom."

Blair didn't quite get what it meant yet… but when she looked at Kurt too and tried to fill in the gaps of the sad smile she would notice the boy would make whenever Blaine and her would laugh together, her eyes widened slightly at the realization.

"Oh my… is she-"

Blaine waved his hand wearily, in an attempt to cut her off from her pity because that would only make Kurt more upset. "That's fine, Mom. Kurt wouldn't want you to act any differently towards him – but that's not the only reason – that he loves you, I mean – He admires your strong personality. How you're always so sure of everything you do."

Blair simply smiled, flattered, but she shook her head softly as she lowered her gaze, "Not all the time."

"…that's what makes us humans." Blaine could only agree, lingering his look on Kurt all the time.

"He's really sweet… I can see that he's strong too – _vulnerable_, but strong." She smiled, "Like a woman." She added with a wink. "Don't let him hear you say that." Blaine laughed as Blair followed suit, realizing that it was so like Kurt to not accept about being compared to as a _girl_ despite being gay. I guess even gay guys have their ego as men too.

A terse pause was made between them as they enjoyed the breeze that was warmer than yesterday's. They listened to the birds that slowly tweeted over the distance, of the waves crashing on the seashore and the smell of alpine, fragrant in their midst.

Blaine wanted to talk about something. But he was hesitant. He always was. When it was about this. When it was about _them_. But he _had_ to tell someone. And who was there to talk to but the person beside him right now? Just as he was about to look back at his mother and open his mouth, Blair was already looking at him intently, reading him… Blaine jumped when his mother looked at him from head to foot, _definitely_ reading him.

"I'm listening."

Blaine blinked and then suddenly, turned beet red. "Wh-wh-wh-whadyoumean?" He stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, trying to nudge away the shiver that was creeping up his spin.

"It's about Kurt – I know that much – now _spill_!" Honestly, Blaine can't help that his mother was totally acting like a high schooler right now. He heaved out a heavy sigh as he looked at Kurt once more, the boy was running away laughing with Zero now, throwing a Frisbee around and playing catch with the Golden Retriever, the brunet was starting to get the hang out of their pet.

"Is it possible to love out of pity?"

Blair was definitely caught off guard. She hadn't expected this as the introduction to their "juicy" gossip. She blinked as her eyebrow quirked at the odd question, "Come again?"

Blaine simply looked at his mother judgingly, his eyes looking squarely at Blair's. He grumbled as he threw his head back in exasperation, realizing that Blair didn't get what he meant at all. "I _mean_…" He dragged, "…Lately… I've been feeling… _different_ about him."

Blair looked at her son, urging him to continue, her look serious all the time (which Blaine was still suspicious of).

"He's been going through so much… that it hurts me to see him that way." Blaine softly said, fiddling with his fingers, "With what happened last week too… I… I didn't exactly make things between us better. And well… I'm starting… to feel… something _deeper_. But I'm confused, Mom. If this is just because out of pity. Pity of everything that has happened in his life… and of guilt of what I did to him. I mean, I'd ask myself over and _over_ again if I'd still feel this way if he wasn't this… this…" Blaine struggled to find the right words, "…_lonely –_ or something. Like I'm just simply looking out for him. But I always end up going around in circles and I still don't know what the answer is!"

Blair's eyes somehow widened in realization as she nodded, getting what Blaine had been inwardly debating all the time and cited, "Like you want to protect him from the world?" She asked as she looked at Kurt and Zero, now running and splashing on the shallow parts of the water.

Blaine looked at his mother so fast and brightened, "Yeah!"

"_Bash_ anyone who would even _dare_ to make him cry?"

Blaine nodded rapidly, happy that someone was finally getting what he was feeling.

"Felt like the whole world is smiling when he does too?"

"Like flowers blooming!" Blair snorted at Blaine's choice of words and then giggled afterwards, "That you want to _touch _him every single time you can?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Blair was looking at him with teasing eyes, her eyebrows rapidly shooting up and down at her son. "_Mooooom!_" Blair burst into hysterical laughter when Blaine's face fell into his hands and mumbles something she couldn't hear. When she wiped the little tears that made their way at the corner of her eyes, she pressed at her son, "What?" Blair could see Blaine's ears turning red, but then he finally gave in, "Yes! The embrace felt _so_ right that I was afraid I was going to _break _him! I didn't want to let go!"

"It's _crazy_!"

"I _know_!"

"No, silly!" Blair snapped, "I _mean_ – it's crazy love."

Blaine was still for a while and titled his head in confusion… finally asking, "Are you making fun of me again?"

"No, honey. It's when you can't get enough of him already after seeing him the whole day. Like you would do absolutely _anything_ just to know that he's happy. And that you're the happiest person on _Earth_ when you get to see him smile!" Blaine was nodding at all the information, processing all at once. "So… umm… is that bad?" Blair laughed at that innocent reply and grabbed her son instantly, "Of course not!" She squeezed her son in a tight hug that finally made Blaine exclaim in pain, "Just don't be overly possessive. There's a very _very_ thin line there."

"Whatever you feel, Blaine… go for it."

Blaine was still at a loss as he looked at his hands, "I want to do this right… but I end up messing up all the time. I'm afraid of hurting him…" He softly said, "…_again_." He added. "I already hurt him a lot of times."

"Yet you are still the reason for his smile, yes?" Blair beamed at her son and Blaine only returned the gesture with a smile that didn't even reach his eyes. Blair looked at her son sympathetically and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Blaine… you helped him from the bullying in his old school. You have been through what he has… you know how it's been, so you'll just have to avoid the mistakes that were made."

"I hope so."

"Times may come when you _will _make mistakes… and by then, both of you can work things out." Blair took Blaine's face by her hands and forced him slowly to look at her in the eyes, "A relationship starts with two people… You will make mistakes, he will make mistakes, you will cry, he will cry, you will both laugh at your said mistakes and make a new set of ones… and by then… you will have grown and learned all of those things… _together._"

Blaine registered everything Blair had told him and nodded obediently, determined to get things to work out. He smiled when he imagined him and Kurt going through all of those and probably even more in the future. They were going to share stories that neither of them wanted to open up because of the past scars, they were both going to _experience_ stories that will make them laugh in the future too. "Is it that nice?"

"Hmm?"

"Having someone like that by your side?"

Blaine could see the pang of hurt across his mother's face as she smiled sadly and slowly took her hands off of Blaine's cheeks. "Yes… yes, it is."

"Did you feel that with Dad?"

"I still do."

Blaine somehow felt disbelief across his chest, he felt very _bitter_ about it. How could his mom stand the fact of her own husband _hurting_ her? How could she even forgive him after making the same mistake? Blair clearly saw the inner turmoil Blaine was having and tried to tell him her side.

"Blaine… I love your father. And sometimes when he says those cruel things, he doesn't really mean it." Blair smiled as she placed a hand on Blaine's knee, "He loves you, Blaine. You don't know how much he's trying to accept you for who you are… it's _society_ that's distressing him about this."

"Well, he certainly has an _excellent _way of showing his love. Just peachy!" He rolled his eyes, sarcasm all over the tone of his voice. "Blaine." Blair Anderson semi-glared at her son, warning him with the tone of his voice, "He's still your father." Blaine simply huffed and stayed silent. Blair smiled at her son's concern for her, happy that what she was telling him was sinking in inside his head anyways and kissed Blaine by the forehead.

"I guess I _do _resemble him… I mean, I went ballistic and hurt Kurt too."

"Oh, Blaine. Please don't mind it. I'm sure Kurt has forgiven you… and he will love you either way."

At the sound of that, Blaine's head whipped up. "I'm sorry, but not to toot my horn or anything, but how did you even know he confessed he loved me?"

"Oh. He did? How wonderful!" Blair Anderson giggled as she nudged Blaine by the shoulder. This only made the young Anderson even more confused, "Wait. What?"

"I didn't. I mean, it clearly shows in his face." Blair said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You can read boys' faces now?" Blaine smirked and Blair smirked back at him all knowingly, "I can read a boy's face in love." Blaine was left speechless at that remark and then everything came to him and it dawned into him, "I'm so clueless, am I?"

"Now _you_ got that from your grandmother, young man." Blair giggled as she looked back at Kurt, now sitting on the sand with Zero beside him. "He's waiting... he doesn't want to force you. He doesn't want to ruin what you already have." Blaine chose not to reply to this, as he didn't know what to say anyway and looked sadly at Kurt, "He hesitates. He's afraid to take the step."

Blaine shrugged, "He's just probably nervous because he's around you."

"More like of being around _you_, actually."

Blaine looks hesitant again, his heart tugging down in fear. "I don't know… how to do this…" He whispered again, his voice cracking. "You never know how to do it right away. You'll never know until you try." Blair breathed as she smiled and felt the wind blowing her hair back, strands of her auburn hair constantly flying towards her face which she brushed away softly.

Blair looked towards her son and noticed that soft and serene smile plastered upon his face as he looked at the other boy on the beach, having fun with his new best friend. This was certainly a different level of love… platonic? No. Puppy? No. Pure…? Blair smiled at the corner of her lips. Yes… _definitely_ pure. The kind of love where loving and being loved were enough.

And they were about to head off to the world and face it with this kind of start. Blair Anderson couldn't help but smile proudly for her son and then turned her line of vision back to their brown-haired guest, "You should be entertaining your guest."

Blaine smiled at the corner of his lips without looking back at his mother, "Looks like Zero is doing a better job." Both Andersons smiled when they saw Kurt bite the bottom of his lip as he rubbed and nuzzled Zero by the back of his ears, the dog moaning in pleasure at the royal treatment and wagging his tail back and forth rapidly.

"Zero likes him. That's a good sign." Blair giggled.

"And you?"

Blair looked at her son who only looked back at her with a waiting smile and Blair can't help but chuckle at her son's anticipation, "He had me at _hello_."

Blaine all but burst out in laughter at his mother's excellent choice of words.

* * *

"Your mother doesn't like me, does she?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow towards Kurt when they were in the middle of washing the dishes after dinner, looking at Kurt as if he had just lost his mind. "And what made you say that?" Blaine questioned as a comeback that Kurt simply shrugged to, wiping dry the wet plates Blaine was handing him. "Instinct? She looks at me as if I'm going to grow _fangs_ or something."

Blaine snorted and muttered, "_That_ would be a sight to see." Kurt whipped the towel he was holding towards Blaine's shoulder and it made a loud crack that Blaine jumped at. "_Ow!_" He exclaimed as he laughed.

"_Mean!_" Kurt pursed his lips in a pout, his eyes closing tightly.

Blaine's laugh slowly died as he eyed Kurt and leaned in on him. Kurt's face deadpanned and his eyes widened. "What?" He asked, his voice firm and questioning when Blaine leaned closer and closer. A blush started to form amidst his cheeks when they were at close proximity, until Blaine finally spoke, "Did you just pout?"

Kurt's eyes widened even more as he covered his mouth in defense. "Oh my god! You did! And you're _blushing_! So _adorable_!" Kurt was now beet red amidst his hand on his mouth and the next thing Blaine knew, the brunet threw the drying towel at Blaine's face and stormed out of the kitchen, out towards one of the slide door entrances and headed as far away as possible. "Kurt! Wait! I was just kidding!"

"Are you mad?" Blaine called out as he frantically dried his hands off and hurriedly went after the brunet who was getting farther and farther away as he dilly-dallied, "Hey, Kurt! It's already dark outside!" But that didn't slow the Hummel down. "Hey." Blaine's voice soothed as he called.

When Blaine finally caught up, he grabbed the brunet by the elbow and slowly turned Kurt around to let the other boy look at him, he saw that Kurt was red as a tomato amidst the moonlight shining down on them. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt was both red from the cold and the embarrassment, "No…" His voice cracked, "You didn't say anything wrong. But… that's what makes me so upset."

One of Blaine's eyebrow raised, "Okaaaay. I'm kind of lost."

"I know you don't mean it. The things that you do… But I can't push these _thoughts_ aside. I know you're not leading me on… but I…" Kurt's lips quivered as he tried to put what he had been feeling into words, "I just _can't_ control it."

Blaine was at a loss more as he was before.

"I have _fallen_; Blaine… _rock bottom_… fallen more and _more_ in love with you… ever since we got here! I got to see a lot of your different sides and I still want to know more!" Kurt's voice screeched when he realized that he was already at the verge of tears and that he was trying to keep the same level of calmness at the tone of his voice (but was failing terribly at it).

Blaine was flabbergasted, biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from breaking out into a huge grin. "What?" He gasped.

"_Don't say anything!_" Kurt said quickly as he clamped Blaine's mouth with both of his palms, "Just - …don't say anything! I was talking to myself! Forget about the stupid things that I just said!" Kurt felt Blaine breathe out through his nose as the black-haired teen slowly peeled Kurt's hands away from his mouth and laughed as he took one of Kurt's hands.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, worried. Blaine opened up his mouth and tried to say something but found that words were hard to explain what he was feeling right now. Happy? Giddy? Nervous? Shy? Instead, he just laughed more as he held his forehead. "I swear, Blaine, you're _creeping_ me out."

Blaine simply pulled the brunet down the beach and they found themselves walking down the already cold sand on the seashore. Silence befell on the two when Kurt finally broke it off, "I know what you're doing." Kurt said suspiciously as Blaine looked back at him with eyes of innocent askance.

"You're trying to make this crazy _companionship_," Kurt stressed bitterly, "less awkward. Just so you know, it's failing _horribly_ in my part!" Blaine took the bitterness in Kurt's voice lightly and simply laughed under his breath, "I'm sorry." He said with a grin.

"You're cruel." Kurt snapped, "I don't know why I put up with you!" The brunet exclaimed jokingly, but he didn't get the laugh he was expecting from Blaine. When he looked at the boy who was holding his hand, he was greeted with a face that looked like he had been hit with a truck.

"I'm sorry…"

Kurt instantly regretted saying that stupid joke but somehow deep inside, he was also glad that it was finally out. That Blaine knew how he really felt… that he wasn't just joking about what he had blurted out. The second silence fell unto them, awkward this time, and Kurt struggled to change the subject but was blank of any ideas right now.

"She likes you."

Kurt blinked when Blaine's voice broke through his train of thoughts. "My mom." Blaine clarified as he pursed his lips in a tight smile without looking at Kurt's direction, "Says you're really sweet… vulnerable… but strong." He looked at Kurt and broke into a grin, "I agree."

There it was again. The look that gave Kurt's mixed feelings. He looked away abruptly and hoped to whoever was up there that Blaine didn't notice him being embarrassed – albeit, _confused_ – about what the other had just said. He was glad that it was already dark outside and that it covered up the mixture of expressions his face was already emitting.

"I'm not sure about the _strong_ pa-" When Kurt looked back to the other Warbler, he saw Blaine suddenly sneaking up to his face for the second time that day and somehow, this time, Blaine's lips made their way to Kurt's. Kurt froze in his spot and stared wide-eyed into nothing in particular as he tried to process what was currently happening, his hand being held down by Blaine to prevent him from escaping again.

It was just a press. But it was a _long_ contact. Soft and sweet… and Blaine's scent was all that he could smell. The smell of cinnamon. If it weren't for cool breeze that night, Kurt would've sworn he would have fainted for being so hot all over. And after what seemed like an _eternity_ to Kurt, Blaine slowly pulled away, waiting for Kurt to respond.

Kurt's mouth hung open, his head tilting from one angle to the next and tried to register what had just happened. "Wha-"

Blaine stood there for about half a minute and Kurt still looked shell-shocked as ever, he burst out into laughter before dragging the other teen by the hand as they headed back inside.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, sweetie! It was lovely having you over." Blair Anderson smiled as she gave Kurt a very warm and tight hug, "It was nice meeting you. I hope you'll join us again some time again soon."

Kurt simply grinned and nodded modestly, "If you'll have me again. It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Anderson." Blair swatted at him playfully, "Oh but of course! Call me _Blair_ next time, okay?" She said as she gave the Hummel a wink, she then turned to Blaine who was throwing their bags into the trunk, "He's so sweet." Blaine simply smiled at that comment and then walked over to his mother, giving her a tight hug too. "Don't work too hard."

Blair simply laughed and buried her head on Blaine's shoulder, "I won't." She giggled as they broke away, "Take care, you two. Hope you had fun."

"A lot, actually." Kurt smiled when they suddenly heard that familiar loud and hyperactive bark. They turned their heads towards a running Zero, tongue sticking out and tail waggling. "Zero!" It was Kurt's turn to drop to Zero's level this time and hugged the Golden Retriever, "I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Zero licked him on his face and surprisingly, Kurt allows him to.

"I think it's hard for me to part with my new best friend."

Both Blaine and Blair simply laughed. "You'll see him again." Kurt gave Zero one last nuzzle before he finally stood up and looked back at Blaine. "We best be going." Kurt simply nodded as he walked over to the passenger seat and slipped inside. As soon as Blaine started the engine, he slid his side window down and looked at his mother one last time, "See ya, Mom."

"See you soon."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt called over from the passenger seat. "No problem, sweetie." Blair gave one last wave before she watched her son drive off towards the gates of their private property, heading back to "reality". And Blair can't help but smile in triumph as she went back inside with a scuttling Zero behind her.

Blaine was humming all the way back to Westerville, tapping on the steering wheel once in a while to the beat of _Hey, Soul Sister_ playing in his car via his iPod. And all the time, Kurt fidgeted nervously, looking outside the window and into the passing scenery, tree after tree, house after house, as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"You're awfully quiet." Blaine commented which snapped Kurt out of his reverie. "What?" Kurt blinked. Blaine smirked as he repeated his line and Kurt just shook his head, "Just… thinking."

"About what I did last night at the beach?" Blaine pressed.

Kurt tensed and looked back out the window, avoiding Blaine's gaze, "About _what to make_ out of what you did last night at the beach." He clarified and Blaine nervously shifted behind the wheel. "I was… hoping you'd… already get it." He softly answered.

"I made a promise to myself not to expect too much anymore. Because it usually does me no good." Kurt said as-a-matter-of-factly with a slight shrug, he propped his arm up on the side of the window and rested his chin on his palm, still looking out the window. "Vowed that unless I get a straightforward answer… then will I decide if I should be happy or upset."

"Ooookay, I didn't do that to make you upset, that's for sure." Blaine immediately defended.

"No." Kurt finally took the courage to look at him this time, "But it would depend on what you _thought_ out of it. It hasn't sunk in yet, Blaine. It hasn't hit home. I'm serious when I'm telling you this, right now, that I don't know what to make out of it." Kurt said and Blaine somehow felt a tug in his chest. Had he have made Kurt this uncomfortable to even doubt the slightest things? Did he reap what he had sown?

Blaine shook the negative thoughts away and said, "Then how about this:" Blaine started to explain, "I think I'm starting to feel _more_. I think… that I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously, appalled at Blaine's tone of voice that made him say those words as if it was just so easy! This did not help, though, Kurt was still convinced that what Blaine did may have just been a spur of the moment, "You _think_?" Kurt stressed.

"I have been ever since last week."

Kurt's mixture of confused, awed and insulted looks slowly died down and was softly replaced with the look of realization and… chance? He chose to accept Blaine's answer and nodded, "I hope you're not rushing into it this time… I don't want to end up like GAP Junior Manager."

Blaine laughed as he shook his head, "No. I would spare us both our embarrassments." Both teens laughed at that and Kurt was somehow relieved that they had their old atmosphere around them back. And then the silence that followed after wasn't as awkward anymore.

"It was nice though."

"Hmm?"

"Last night." Kurt flashed Blaine a soft and serene smile just at the corner of his lips and then turned back to sky-watching. Blaine smirked. It was a step – albeit, a small one – but he was getting there. And he was using all the time he has to fully utilize their relationship to avoid mistakes. He was going to this slowly… but surely.

All the while back, Blaine was thankful that Kurt found the clouds interesting. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face.

…_fin_.

**A/N:** And it's done! Oh my God, guys! Thanks so much for putting up with me on how slow I am on updating and on how I am so crazy with my Author's Notes! I'll be shutting up now. It's been a great journey! Thank you, thank you, thank you, _so_ much! :) Reviews are very much appreciated. 'Till the next story!


End file.
